Fly angel, Fly
by Lady aracne
Summary: Hermione tells Harry her biggest secret.


Fly Angel, Fly

- Harry stop it, I am so tired of your pity party, of your constant gloom and depression , you are not the only one in the world who has suffered –

Hermione was yelling, again, she did it so often now, but she couldn't help it, Harry was not talking to Ron or to her for that matter, he was not eating, not sleeping , He was going to get ill or something.

- Harry, please talk to me to Ron to whomever you like, I can get Ginny if you like – she said the last part as a last resort, maybe Ginny would be able to reach him.

- No, I do not want to talk to Ginny or to you, leave me alone Hermione – he said, his voice was dull, empty, bitter.

- What gotten into you? And don't tell me your usual ok, I know Voldemort killed your parents, Sirius died in the Ministry, Dumbledore left us, but now more than ever you need to get a hold of yourself ,Harry, we need you back.

Harry was looking out the window in Grimauld place; they still use it, as headquarters even though it was risky, Dumbledore has been the Secret keeper, now Moody had taken over the Order so he was it now. He was hearing her voice as from very far away, she didn't understand, he was so terribly tired of everything, oh he knew he had a mission to fulfill and he will do so, but, he was so depressed and he had no idea how to get rid of it.

-Hermione, leave me alone, please – he said turning to face her, rage in every word

-NO! – she screech again – I am sick of this, you are not the only one suffering, you know, or who has suffered I … I - Harry looked at her, his rage subsiding, she was crying, Hermione didn't cry anymore , not since Dumbledore's funeral ten months ago, and her body was shaking , what was this about?

- I have never told a soul this Harry, not a soul in the magical world that is- it was her turn now to face the dark, shabby window. -I have lost someone too Harry, you are not the only one who has lost family, I lost my sister - she said in a very low voice, full of sadness.

- Sister? You don't have a sister – he said in a shocked voice,

- No Harry I don't have a sister now, I had a sister before, she is gone .- Hermione said between tears, she turned herself to look into Harry emerald eyes, and he saw emptiness and sorrow in hers, this was scary, Hermione never had a look like that before.

- Tell me, please – He said walking towards her and pulling her to sit on the couch.

- Her name was Eliza, I called her Ellie, she was 1 year younger than I was, and we looked so much alike that we were mistaken for twins, we only had different eye color, Ellie´s eyes were deep blue. We were not only sisters, we were friends, roommates, and she was my soul mate, my angel. When I got my Hogwarts letter, she was devastated, but only for a little while, she was magical too, it would be just one year apart from each other. We talked for hours about Hogwarts and magic, and we read to each other Hogwarts, A history. We promise to become the greatest witches ever, she was brilliant, more than I was, and she was only 10 years old. About two weeks before the start of term Ellie and I went to the park, it was so close to our house that mom let us go alone, we went there all the time, this day however, it was different. - Hermione paused to gather strength, she had never talked about Ellie before and it hurted so much , Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she went on

- That day a car lost his brakes at the top of the hill, that led to the playground, it came zigzagging towards where we were playing, everything happened so fast we couldn't react, I only remember a terrible noise, Ellie screams and metal flying everywhere, I must have pass out for a second because when I came to my senses, I could hear sirens and screams, and that's when I realize I wasn't hearing Ellie.

I saw her next to me, she was bleeding terribly from her head, and … she was hardly breathing, I don't know how I got up, I was 11 at the time and not a big girl, but I was able to move her and rest her head in my lap, and watch as my darling sister flew away from me, she never regain consciousness, I just remember telling her I loved her time and time again, until someone took her away from me and put me in an ambulance.

- Hermione I.. never – Harry tried to say, he was shocked, how was it possible, he never imagine the pain concealed in his friend's heart, he felt terrible, so selfish , he wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better. But she was talking again

- My parents wanted to cancel my trip to Hogwarts, they had lost a daughter, they didn't want to loose me too, but I had made Ellie a promise, I was going to keep it, no matter what, it was hard telling them, at that young age I was going to go against their wishes, but I did, I have no idea what would I have done if they had refuse to let me go. You see Harry, you can't let pain drown you, we need you here, I need you, you have no idea how much, and I hate watching you kill yourself a little everyday, its like the pain of loosing Ellie all over again -

She stood up so suddenly, Harry was thrown to the floor; he just saw her running out of the room crying loudly,

-Harry, what are you doing on the floor? – Ginny said coming in to the room looking puzzled – and what have you done to Hermione? She just flew up the stairs in tears.

- I didn't do anything to her, I´ll go see if she is ok – he said, getting to his feet and running to look for Hermione.

He founded her up in the attic crying her heart out, somehow he was sure she was mourning her sister for the first time, 7 years with that weight in her heart, the mere thought was painful.

-Hermione, I am so sorry, I never knew, I had been so dam foolish, so selfish, please forgive me, please- he sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms, letting all his miseries being washed from his soul by her tears.

-Oh Harry, please come back to us, to me –

- I am back Hermione , I will never behave like this again, I promise you - he said kissing her hair and rocking her gently as she cried every tear she had left.

- You want to meet her? – She asked in a calmer voice, pulling a photograph from her skirt pocket and giving it to him.

-Of course -. He said taking it with care, two smiling faces looked straight ahead, almost identical bushy hair girls in school uniforms, an arm around each other, his heart ached as he returned the picture to Hermione.

- She was beautiful, just as you are –

- Harry, thank you – she said quietly

- For what? It's me who must thank you-

- No, I wanted to help you, but you ended helping me, I have never cried for Ellie before, I didn't wanted to let her go from my heart, I didn't wanted to share her before, and it has been so painful, thank you-

- Its ok, Hermione, I have been lost in my own sorrow, I can understand yours, but you made me realize I have to think about others, I have to stop Voldemort , and I can't do it if I am always feeling sorry for myself, I want to share Ellie with you, I want you to tell me all about her and your memories of her, that way I can remember I am not the only one who had lost someone, ok? –

-Yes Harry, I can talk about her now, I can let my angel fly now, and I won't be afraid of forgetting her, because you know now about her-

- Come on love, let's go find Ron and tell him about Ellie, would you like that?

- Yes, I would-

And together they walk down the stairs, hand in hand, ready to face anything that may come their way, and from above a little girl with bushy brown hair and deep blue eyes smiled.

fin

-


End file.
